Ends Here Tonight
by Stacee Phelps
Summary: An innocent hunt turns deadly when a killer turns loose. Standalone


**Title: Ends Here Tonight**

**Author: Stacee Phelps**

**Disclaimer: 'Lord of the Rings' belongs to the late J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. I am not getting paid for writing this. Any characters not recognizable from the books belong to me. Forndéagol is a small human settlement that I made up that "exists" near Rivendell. Obviously, it would be the elven name for it.**

**Author's Notes: Okay, this was a quickie that I thought of with help from Celebdil-Galad. This is for Tinláurë's 18th Birthday!**

**Oh, and this is a stand alone.**

**Timeline: 65 years before 'FOTR'**

**WARNING! This is a character death story (come on, people, it's for Tin! LOL)**

**Summary: An innocent hunt turns deadly when a killer turns loose. Standalone**

**-8-**

Reports kept leaking in to the haven of the elves known as Imladris, reports of sinister happenings around the human town of Forndéagol. Murder was spreading fear throughout the regions and people were constantly living with the threat of an unknown assailant. Townspeople, just regular folk that attended their daily duties, had been found in various degrees of injury around the town. But, they all had one thing in common. Through one way or another, they had been victims of drowning.

The elves of Rivendell, as the haven was known to the human race, were aware of the situation but not truly concerned. They lived in an almost isolated place and the sentries stationed all around the area would easily be able to tell if a human were prowling through the woods. All in all, the immortals were living with a false sense of security.

Knowing of the events and safe in the knowledge of where they were, two friends walked carelessly through Rivendell's gardens. The companions, one an elf and the other human, talked freely and were laughing with a seemingly youthful abandon.

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, known through the elven lands as Estel Elrondion, walked beside his friend with a broad smile adorning his features. He was dressed in his ranger garb, complete with his long, leather overcoat. His shoulder length brown hair fell in waves and his silver eyes flashed with his humor as he and Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood headed for the woods surrounding Rivendell's gates.

Legolas, a blonde haired elf from the woodland realm, laughed along with his friend and couldn't resist teasing the young human. It had been a while since the two had been able to meet with one another and they were happily making up for the time they'd missed.

"So, are things as hectic in Mirkwood this time of year?" Aragorn asked with a grin as he stepped over a fallen log. Legolas followed him and gave an un-prince-like snort.

"If you mean the spiders attacking our warriors even more than usual and orcs entering our lands on a daily basis, then yes, I can honestly say that things are 'hectic'," the prince expressed with a smirk as he caught up with the dúnadan and walked by his side.

Aragorn shook his head with mirth, ignoring the dark undertones and fixating on the humor, quirked his lips into an odd smile and responded, "If you are trying to say that Mirkwood is more exciting than Rivendell, I think I could certainly come up with two reasons my summer has not been boring."

One of Legolas' fine eyebrows went up and he fixed a questioning look on his friend.

The mortal chuckled and turned sideways to answer. "What else could cause havoc and mayhem around here? The twins have been up to their usual pranks and I have, unfortunately, been the victim of many of them. Although, you missed what they did to Glorfindel and Erestor…"

The prince laughed appropriately at the twins' antics and closed his eyes as he thought about just what they had done! Only those two… well, other than Aragorn and himself, of course.

Conversing loudly and laughing, the two suddenly realized where they were and their talking drifted off. Looking to each other out of the corner of their eyes, they smirked and Aragorn whispered,

"Alright, so we each have an hour to bring in the most game. Agreed?"

Legolas nodded silently and Aragorn stuck out his arm. The elf eagerly grabbed it with his own and squeezed the human's forearm as Aragorn did the same. They decided to meet back here at the designated time and they both set off.

Having always enjoyed challenging each other with their hunting skills, the two had opted to start their summer off with a hunt. This would allow them the time to "get into trouble" (as Elrond put it) and have the rest of the time to relax around Imladris.

Watching Legolas move off into the underbrush, Aragorn shook his head and turned towards the large lake that sat behind him. A tall waterfall ran down into the lake and disturbed the otherwise silent surface. Trees lined the banks and the ground, in some places, dropped off abruptly into the water.

The sky was still overcast, a result of the rain that had fallen for the past two days. This was the first opportunity that they had had to go outside without getting wet and Aragorn and Legolas had eagerly taken the chance. Small puddles were situated on the ground, the rainwater having filled some holes that lined the dirt paths. In some areas, it almost appeared as if the ground had naturally tried to build new lakes.

Walking along beside the lake, Aragorn realized that he should probably get going before time ran out, but he could not draw his eyes away from the serene surface. Sighing with appreciation of his home, he went to turn when a sudden and blinding pain drove thought from his mind.

Falling to his knees, the ranger opened his watering eyes and was attempting to find his attacker when he felt a tearing in the middle of his shoulder blades. Feeling a blade enter his back and tear through skin, muscle, and hitting a bone, Aragorn cried out and nearly fell forward.

Hearing heavy footsteps, the man tried to turn and face his attacker but his awareness was shook again as he was tackled to the ground. Slamming into the dirt and having all his air expelled from his body, Aragorn could not cry out as his assailant landed on top of him and made contact with his wound.

Feeling that the blade was still embedded in his back, the ranger weakly tried to move. Any direction would have been helpful, but he already could not get his body to respond to his commands. Suddenly, a hand latched around his shoulder and flipped him over onto his back, driving the dagger further into his body.

Having the air to breathe now, Aragorn cried out and moved his hands to push his attacker away. Fastening his blurring vision on the person attempting to murder him, the ranger was surprised to see a diminutive man kneeling over him.

He was small in stature and was very thin. His longish red hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and his beady hazel eyes glared at Aragorn through his bangs.

"What the Valar?" Aragorn expressed as loud as he could, but the man paid him no heed as he rammed his fist into the side of his victim's head. Having already been hit there by some blunt object, Aragorn's consciousness swam around him and he very nearly lost it.

Still being dazed, the man who had been raised by the elves felt blood streaming quickly down his back. Becoming aware slowly of being dragged, the ranger shook his head and tried to fight. The small, but obviously strong, man paid no attention to his captive and threw Aragorn forcefully to the dirt once more.

Landing on his side and seeing water within his vision, Aragorn was genuinely confused. What was this man doing?

He was answered as the man wrapped his fingers in Aragorn's hair and shoved his face full into the water.

Making it so that the younger man's entire torso was in the large puddle, the red headed man sat on the dúnadan's back and pushed him further into the water.

Struggling with all his energy and strength as water filled his mouth and nostrils; Aragorn was beyond alarmed when he found he could not budge his would-be murderer. Flinging his head and trying to buck his body, he was only rewarded with more agony from his knife wound and the loss of more oxygen.

The man, the one who was destined to sit on the throne of Gondor and Arnor, was shocked as his body's essence began to fade at a steadier rate.

This was how he was to die? Drowning in a puddle by a man he had never before seen in his life? One who had no quarrels with him and had just suddenly attacked him? To die in battle would have been the preferred choice (if he was able to pick his method of death) but, drowning in a puddle? There was no way he would ever be able to live this one down… if he wasn't already dying.

Feeling close to tears over his helplessness and humiliation, Aragorn felt his body stopping its movements. Needing oxygen was straining his lungs greatly but he could do nothing to relieve them.

Not one for giving up, but recognizing a lost cause, Aragorn closed his eyes and felt himself start to drift. Seeing the encroaching darkness, the ranger had one parting thought.

'Well, Legolas was right; I am an idiot.'

**-8-**

Happily walking along and laughing to himself, Legolas could not help but having a feeling of complete contentment. He was in Rivendell with his best friend and even though the weather wasn't perfect, everything was going great.

Envious of the green woods and the peace that stole over them, Legolas' sharp eyes looked for any type of game. Stalking up and down the forest floor and using his elven grace, the prince was totally silent. Not hearing any movement besides the birds in the trees, Legolas walked further in.

Completely lost in his senses and the quiet surrounding him, he looked up and was surprised to notice that an hour had already passed. The sky was lightening and the sun was peeking through even more. The elf could easily tell that he was late and he turned and walked towards the place where he was to meet his best friend.

Hoping that Aragorn's luck had been as rotten as his own today, Legolas could not help but smile broadly as he came near to the lake. This would be interesting…

Exiting the trees and coming up on the paths that lead back to the Last Homely House, Legolas started talking before he'd even cleared the tree line.

"I know that I'm late and didn't even catch anything, but I am sure you didn't…" but his words caught in his throat before he had finished. Complete and total horror overcame him as he clearly saw the body of his best friend laying face down in the water left behind by the rainfall.

Dropping his bow that he had held in his hand and dropping down beside Aragorn, the prince at once noticed the dagger that still protruded from the ranger's back. Shaking his head in grief and terror, he gently grabbed his friend by the shoulders and turned him over.

Seeing the blue lips and pale features, he almost cried out in anguish.

Checking for a pulse and breathing, the prince's heart skipped quite a few beats as he realized that Aragorn had no vital signs. Far beyond desperate, Legolas pulled Aragorn away from the water and straightened out his friend's limbs and tilted his head. Calling from memory the lessons he had learned in trying to clear water from someone's lungs, Legolas put Aragorn on his stomach once more and pressed down on the human's back; right over his lungs.

Pressing down hard and trying to expel the water, it took Legolas several moments before he realized that nothing was happening. Aragorn's body was not moving on its own and the water was not coming out. Trying again just one more time, Legolas finally sat back.

His body started to tremble and he couldn't think of what to do next. This wasn't something he was used to dealing with.

Leaning forward, he wrapped his hand around the dagger in Aragorn's back and took a deep breath. With one motion he removed it and threw it to the side, as far away from him as he could get it. Pushing the ranger onto his back once more, the elf put a hand to the pale face.

It was so cold. Colder, it seemed, than anything he had ever touched. Accidentally letting a dry sob escape, Legolas surged forward and gathered his friend's lifeless body into his arms.

He hadn't been there! He had even been late. What if… what if this had happened because he was late? He hadn't gotten to Aragorn in time and now his friend… Strider was… the human was dead.

His gaze shot up from Aragorn and he looked around wildly, trying to discern whether or not the murderer was still there. Not seeing or hearing anything, Legolas turned back to the one in his arms.

"Rest well, _mellon nín_, and let the Halls of Mandos welcome you with open arms. I am sorry, _gwador nín_ /brother of my heart/, that I was not here for you when you needed me."

Sagging over Aragorn's body, Legolas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Trying to gather his strength to go on, the elf prince took ragged breaths.

This was just too hard! His best friend, the one who had taught him many things in the short amount of time they'd known each other, was gone and Legolas hadn't been here.

He didn't miss the irony in the fact that Aragorn had died in the puddle rather than the lake and it mystified him. But, vague words intruded upon him and he suddenly remembered what Lord Elrond Peredhil had told him at the breakfast table.

Was it the serial killer that was responsible for this? Had whoever it was really killed Middle Earth's Hope?

Not knowing the answers, but recognizing that he would find them out, Legolas unsteadily climbed to his feet and scooped Aragorn's body into his strong arms. Cradling the young human to him, he took a step forward towards the Last Homely House and the family that resided there; the family that was about to receive the words that would break them all forever.

**THE END**

**Thank you to all who read and please R & R.**


End file.
